The Assassin
by Lady Akyrial
Summary: A reformed assassin starts life anew in Imladris. Definitely AU and Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

I have revisited this chapter and decided to re-write with the concrit of Wendwriter and Virtuella. Thank you both for the help in setting up this chapter.

* * *

**The Assassin**

**By Lady Akyrial**

She walked slowly from the black woods – hoping that a human settlement would be near. The rustling and the sounds in the trees caused her to worry. Normally, she was comfortable with the sounds of the night…but not since she fled from the darkness. The night would have been her refuge, away from eyes that would hunt and track her, if she had stayed...but all of that was changed now. She sighed as her back continued to throb and ache, but the worst was the stabbing pain between her lower ribs. Why she had survived was beyond her knowledge, but she did…and now she would have to find help, or she would die anyway. How long was it now? Three weeks? A month? She couldn't tell…her only goal was to keep moving until she found the elves.

Later on in the morning, she stumbled on to a path. She could discern very faint signs and concluded that it was an ancient path. With a glimmer of hope, she followed it and stopped short as she crested a gentle slope. Below her was a beautiful panorama of lush, verdant foliage and a pristine house settled into a valley. She looked at the river which fed from a large waterfall in the distance…it was incredible – so unlike her home of the last sixty years.

She slowly began the descent to the city and traveled for about half an hour when she noticed a large contingent of riders quickly approaching her…too quickly. She peered intently and realized that these riders were elves. Sighing at the inevitable confrontation, she began to disarm slowly while they were still a distance away. Laying her knives down in front of her, she stepped back three paces before kneeling with her head bowed. Quietly she waited for her destiny…hoping that they would help her, or at least give her sanctuary long enough for her back to heal.

* * *

Glorfindel could hardly believe the news from the gate sentries. One of Sauron's generals was walking to Imladris. This was unprecedented and boded ill for the spread of evil across Middle Earth if they were getting this bold. Lord Elrond gave him leave to dispatch a full contingent and apprehend this adversary before any evil could befall Imladris.

If they could take this general alive, he would give him prime dungeon accommodations and interrogate him with the same mercies that they showed the beloved Lady Celebrian.

_Odd, what is this general doing? _He watched with curiosity as the lone figure laid his weapons down carefully in the path – all blades pointing away from the approaching Elves. He then gasped in surprise when the general stepped back carefully three paces and knelt quietly in the ancient form of surrender.

* * *

Elrond was working quietly at his desk signing some trade documents when Glorfindel burst into his study. Raising his eyebrow at the disruption, Elrond waited for his captain to speak.

"My Lord, the gate sentries have announced that one of Sauron's generals is walking toward the city. They see no other forces, but wait for my orders. What would you have me do?"

Elrond wondered at the situation. Vilya protected them by enchanting the rivers and borders of Imladris. He could neither feel nor sense evil in this stranger's approach. But still…it would be prudent to exercise caution. Sauron's strength was increasing and his tactics were changing as his influence spread across Middle Earth.

"You were correct to bring me this news. Send a contingent and bring this creature here. I will question him at length…Also, send in Idhrenion from the aviary. I want to send a message to Mithrandir." With a nod the Elf Lord dismissed his captain. Quickly, he composed a letter and prepared it for the carrier pigeon.

* * *

Glorfindel dismounted and walked up to the hooded figure sitting on the ground. His guards slowly surrounding this general. "Why are you here?" he demanded of the figure.

The figure responded in a low, raspy voice that spoke of thirst or pain…but neither were of consequence to the warrior. "I have come to seek a healer. I know that you have no reason to trust me or take me to your city… but I ask you for your help. Would you have a healer treat me outside your gates?"

"What are your injuries, minion and why do you seek help from the Eldar?"

"I have taken an arrow to my back as I fled from Sauron's gates…as to why I have sought you, I was told to seek the help of the eldar."

"We do not give spies assistance…show me your face!" he demanded.

"Please… no. I have not seen the sun for many years. Bind my hands if you will, but please do not pull back my cloak."

"As you wish." Turning to his guards, Glorfindel issued swift orders. "Bind his wrists and make him walk behind my horse. If he slows, motivate him."

* * *

She looked at the leader of the guard and caught her breath. He was glorious. His golden hair fell in waves about his face, and his body was perfectly chiseled. He was a warrior, proud and true.

He was uneasy around her. He didn't know that she was a female – he saw only her father's cape and his rank. His eyes were hard – trying to reach into her soul and punish her for all of the general's atrocities.

He gave the order to have her bound. At least she would be able to have a healer take the frigging arrow out of her back. She had tried to remove it no avail, only breaking it off below the skin. Later, it had started to close over and infection set in from the other injuries to her back.

Rough hands pulled her to her feet and it was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain. She stood nearly as tall as many of the guard, but not as tall as the leader. He was nearly half a head taller than her. She saw him look at her and try to discern her height and build from under the cloak. She was grateful that he had not pushed to see her...if he had, he might have treated her differently, and she did not want to be hurt worse than she already had been.

_ I thought that Sauron's general would be taller, more formidable than this one. What wounds did he sustain to cause him to flinch when lifted by the guards? _

"Move, Minion, or you will not need a healer in Imladris!" With that, Glorfindel mounted his horse and led the general to the city…keeping a rapid pace that the she could barely keep up with.

* * *

After about a half hour, the leader stopped and dismounted in a large courtyard, outside of a large stone house. He reached up to his horse and untied the rope from the white steed. He then walked over to her and hissed at her, "Try anything, and you will feel the pain of my blade." He wrapped the rope about her tightly and pushed her up the stairs into the hall.

She looked about slowly without turning her head, and she noted that they were in a large room with a massive fireplace. This had to be the great hall. Two tall, dark haired elves approached and one asked if this was the "guest" that the Lord was expecting. The leader looked at him and then spoke in a language that she didn't know.

"Did you have any trouble, mellon-nin?"

"None, this 'General' is as tame as a kitten," replied Glorfindel. "If this is one of Sauron's generals, he must be recruiting inferior stock."

"No matter, Ada is expecting him in the healing wing."

"I'll take him up."

Turning toward her, one of the dark haired ones looked at her cloak. "Show your face and disrobe."

"My Lord, I will gladly disrobe to the healer, but I fear that my appearance would be too unsettling for you and your men. Please, I ask that you respect this small wish in lieu of my surrender." came the raspy voice.

"The healer is my father, and I also am a healer. I will see you in private before you go upstairs." With that Elladan dismissed the guard and asked Glorfindel to turn around to give this being privacy. _What could he be hiding? Is he truly hideous?_ He reached out and lifted the hood away from the general's head. And stopped. In shock. Trying to hide her face was a very pale elleth. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it, looking into her eyes. She just stood there, staring at him and shaking. _Yes, she was shaking. What could have happened to her? She doesn't even look old enough to have reached the age of majority._

Without a word, Elladan gently untied her. Glorfindel turned around when he heard the motion and looked at the young Elf Lord's back. _Why was he showing mercy to the Minion of Mordor?_ He was even more surprised when Elladan reached down and gently picked up the 'general' and ran to the healing wing. _There is something going on here,_ and he ran to follow.

Elladan entered the healing wing and dismissed the guards. Glorfindel followed quickly and stopped short when he saw Elladan carefully place the "general" on the working counter. He looked again…_the general was an elleth_? Elrond stepped forward to assess her injuries.

"Little one, my name is Elrond and I am the Lord of Imladris. What is your name?"

"I am Inaria."

"You have asked for a healer, child. What are your injuries?" he probed suspiciously.

"My Lord, I have a broken arrow in my back and I suffer the marks of my father's wrath." came the simple answer.

Elrond moved behind her and looked at her back quietly. Seeing the extent of her injuries, he directed her quietly, "Come child, let us disrobe you and tend your injuries."

"My Lord, respectfully, I can not disrobe. I…I …I do not know these elves and I…am…" she dropped her eyes and bowed her head as a deep blush crept along her neckline and face.

"I understand, little one. Say no more. Elladan, I will have you stay. Glorfindel, my friend, you must wait outside." He commanded.

Glorfindel looked at Elrond with disbelief. He could not seriously mean to be alone with this spy? Unguarded… "My Lord, I will move out of the way, but I will remain. I do not trust this elleth…she is more than likely a spy."

Sighing, Elrond turned his attention to the captain. "Very well, mellon nin. But you will have to sit beyond that screen while we are treating her." Glorfindel nodded and made his way to the privacy screen and stood defiantly, willing her to act out inappropriately.

Turning back to her, Elrond smiled gently, "Now child, let us help you out of your clothes." He reached out and tried to move her hair, only to find that it was stuck to the dried blood on her back. Catching his breath softly, he directed Elladan to get him an Athelas infusion.

When Elladan returned, Elrond slowly began to soak her hair, working it carefully from the skin and crusted infection on her back. Each time the water hit her, she winced slightly, but did not cry out. Satisfied that he was able to remove her tunic, he frowned when he realized that the back of her tunic was in shreds and imbedded into partially infected skin.

"Your back is badly infected and partially healed over. I fear that you will experience discomfort as I remove your tunic and clean the skin…Elladan, boil a tea with Datura …his child should not have to suffer needlessly." Taking a small knife from his pocket, Elrond began to gingerly cut away the unattached fabric.

Inaria sat silently and began to tremble when the Elf Lord began to cut her tunic away. She crossed her arms in front of her body and held the tunic to her chest as the back piece fell. She heard the two lords gasp when they saw the full extent of injuries on her back and hugged the fabric to her chest even closer.

Elrond did not miss this subtle motion and walked around the table to stand in front of her. "Child, do you have other injuries on your front?" He grimaced when he saw her drop her head and knew that she was embarrassed.

Elladan also noticed her discomfort and retrieved a healing tunic with an open back from the closet. He held it up in front of her and smiled when she put her arms through the holes. Then he took the front of her tunic and placed it with the other scraps in the basket.

Maintaining her modesty, Elrond lifted the front of her tunic and noted that there was extensive bruising around her ribs. He probed gently with his fingers and noted her reactions. Stepping back, he gave her his assessment. "Inaria, your wounds are very serious. I am worried about the infection that has set into your back, and I am afraid that I am going to have to cut the arrow out. It will be very unpleasant, and I wish for you to sleep through this process. You must drink this tea and I will put you into a deep sleep with a spell."

Inaria just nodded, knowing that her fears were realized. She knew that there was a chance that she would not wake up, though this was unvoiced. Elladan handed her a steaming cup of tea, and she sipped it. While they were waiting for the tea to work, they asked her about herself and listened patiently.

"My father was one of Sauron's generals. He often went into a small human town and drank at one of the bars there. On one of those times, he met my mother and took her. I was born in the human settlement outside of Khand and raised in my mother's house. When my father found out that he had sired a child, he moved my mother and me to the country outside of Mordor. He was very kind to me as a child and played with me when he visited, then he taught me how to hunt. I lived there with my mother until she died of old age. He then told me that I would be the son he never had…and he taught me how to fight and kill.

When the day of passage came before my majority, I had to pass the trials of an assassin. I was to enter the town of my birth and kill the town leader because he had been keeping tributes…I…I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I let him live and butchered a goat instead to bloody my knives and my garments. I returned to my father, hoping that he would accept my appearance as evidence…but I was mistaken. When I returned, I saw the leader of the village strung up and being tortured by the Orc-leader. My father then called me a weakling and coward and strung me up beside the leader. We were both whipped, and then my father walked to the man…and… and…slit his throat.

I wasn't so lucky… He ordered the Orc-leader to beat me senseless, then take me to the training fields where I would have to undergo the rights of majority and fight for the right to live as one of the under lords. After I was beaten, the Ord-leader cut me down and left me unattended for a few minutes. It was then that I made my escape…but I wasn't too successful, because the archers found their mark in my back.

I walked for about a half a league and my father met me in the woods. He ordered me to return and he would find a job for me in Barad-dur, but I refused. He then told me that if I left, he would not stop me; but when we parted, I would be his sworn enemy. He said that he would not hesitate to kill me if we met again. When I refused to go back, he walked to me and wrapped his cloak around me, then called me a peredhel disappointment. He laughed and told me to go live among the elves because men would never accept me. He said I would be lucky if the elves would accept me after they learned that I was an assassin."

After she told her tale, she sat quietly – waiting for a reaction from the two Elven Lords. Finally, the one called Elladan asked her why she hadn't told the guard that she was a woman.

"My Lord, I stopped at a few human villages south of here and they refused me shelter. When I tried to seek help from a merchant, he wanted to trade his services with me. I would rather have died than to be treated like that. I chose to remain hidden in the safety of my father's cloak rather than risk being taken against my will. I did not know how I would be treated when I met your guard, so I kept silent and hidden."

Elrond nodded at the wisdom of her logic, then saw her eyes start to get heavy. He laid his palm on her head then spoke an ancient spell for sleep and caught her as she slumped forward. He laid her on her stomach, then he and Elladan began to cut the rest of her dress out of her skin. Satisfied with their work, they then focused on the arrow lodged into her lower back. Elladan probed gently, and then pushed the skin to hold it taut while his father cut around the imbedded shaft. They opened the skin and watched a substantial amount of infection bleed out before they could even look at the direction of the barbs on the arrow-head. Slowly and methodically, father and son worked to remove the arrow and clean the wound. They encountered difficulty as the arrow head had lodged into Inaria's hip bone and they had to break the bone to release the barbs. When they had finished suturing her, they tended her front and sat her up with Elladan's support to bind her ribs. Elrond gently dressed her in the tunic and took her to one of the beds to recover.

Inaria slept soundly for the first time in many days, with no dreams or pain to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks again to Wendwriter and Virtuella. I appreciate the honest help and multiple geography lessons.

* * *

The Awakening

Inaria woke to the distant sounds of a conversation and bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. She tried to shield her eyes from the glare, but when she raised her arm, the most incredible pain she had ever felt, ricocheted through her body. With a small groan, she closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away.

Elrond and Mithrandir were engaged in a quiet conversation about the young elleth. Mithrandir had arrived the previous day in the late morning and had waited until after Elrond and his son had finished their work on her before he made his presence known. He had listened to Glorfindel's account of her surrender and reflected upon the ancient manner that she had used. What puzzled him was that she had not tried to commit the traditional suicide that such a surrender entailed. She chose to be at their mercy and endure whatever tortures that they would design for her. It was an interesting situation, to be sure. Their attention was diverted when they heard a low moan come from her.

They both rose from their chairs and walked over to the large bed that she was lying in. Elrond sat down beside her and Mithrandir stood behind him as she struggled to move her arm and head. "You must not move, Inaria. If you do so, you will undo the healing that has been done."

"The light," she whispered…as she tried to turn her head away from the brilliance of the morning sun.

Elrond nodded to one of the apprentice healers and she drew the soft white curtains shut to mute the intensity of the daylight. He then turned his attention back to the young elleth on the bed. "Do you have pain in your head?" he asked.

Inaria looked at him in relief as the horrible light was removed. Even though it had not been directly on her, it was so bright…compared to the light of her former home. When she traveled, she had the comfort of the hood to block it out…but here in this room, it was so intense. She nodded (yes) to the Elf Lord's question, and then waited for him to begin his interrogation.

To her surprise, he smiled gently and slowly reached his hand toward her face. _What is he doing? _She gasped as he lifted her head slightly and helped her drink a sweet tea. "This is for the pain. You must drink it all, so that you may rest comfortably and heal. We will have time to talk later." For a brief moment, confusion passed through her eyes as she tried to understand his kindness. She looked at him and then whispered a quiet thank you.

After her eyes had closed and she passed into a healing sleep, Elrond began to remove her bandages. Mithrandir stayed to help and gasped in surprise at the extent of her injuries. Elrond was pleased to see the progress that her body had made over the night, and noted that the stripes on her back had closed without any further sign of infection. He gently probed around the arrow wound, feeling the muscles and skin remain tight as they knit together properly. Satisfied with his examination, he began to rebandage her wounds and settle her back into a comfortable sleeping position.

Looking up at his friend, Elrond commented quietly, "She has endured much. In addition to the lashing, she has several broken ribs. Unfortunately, we had to break her hip to remove an arrow. I am surprised at the progress she has made so far, but given her mixed parentage, I fear that the bones will take significantly longer to mend."

Mithrandir observed his friend's ministrations and then leaned over to place his hand on her forehead. Reaching out with his mind, he touched hers easily and observed her dreams. They were vague and confused…but honest. He could sense no deception in her mind. /_We will help you, Child. You need not fear us. When the time is right, we will help you remember…Now rest peacefully. The power of Mordor can not reach you here./ _

* * *

Over the next three days, Inaria woke intermittently and began to become acquainted with the Lords of Imladris and the Gray Wizard. With the exception of the Warrior, she felt that she was treated with great courtesy by the different Lords. She knew that they did not trust her, nor did she expect them to, but at least they did not torture or mistreat her in any way. The Warrior, Glorfindel, however; looked at her with what she felt was pure contempt and hatred. His eyes tried to bore a hole into her soul and seemed to want to punish her for some transgression that she didn't understand. She only knew that it was something that was tied to the great evil of Mordor; thus, whenever he was in the Healing Room, she remained quiet and tried to avoid his gaze.

On the fourth day, she was allowed to sit up in bed and eat her first real meal. The dark haired brothers, Elladan and Elrohir sat with her and Glorfindel sat at the other side of the room, glaring at her. A servant brought her some toast, fruit, and clear juice to start her day, and Elladan made her a tea with a mild pain reliever in it. Elrohir noted that as she ate, she kept nervously glancing up at Glorfindel, then back to her plate. She ate about half of a plum before she gave up and sipped her juice, then thanked them quietly and pushed the plate away. Both brothers encouraged her to continue eating… to no avail. She glanced at Glorfindel once more, then lowered her eyes and sat silently.

Elladan glanced at his brother before they began to mindspeak.

/She seems upset…/

/You haven't noticed?/ Elrohir answered.

/No…What have I missed?/

/Take a look at Glorfindel…he's been glaring at her ever since she came./

/Wow! I never noticed…he's giving her the 'Balrog' look./

/I think that he is mad at her for what happened to Naneth./

/Why? She wasn't even alive then./

/No, but her father was…and he is one of Sauron's generals./

/Why don't you take him for a walk and I'll change her bandages. If he gripes, send Erestor in./

At the close of their private conversation, Elrohir left with Glorfindel. Elladan sat with his patient for a few minutes, then encouraged her to drink her tea before he removed her bandages. As he cared for her wounds and new scars, he spoke with her about his mother's attack and her sailing to Valinor.

She sat quietly, understanding the source of the Seneschal's hatred. After a few moments of silence, she looked at him… "Why do you and your family not hate me for what has happened? Do you not see me as my father's daughter?"

"No." he replied simply. "You are too young to have been a part of Naneth's pain, and our Adar will not judge you until you are strong enough to bear Mithrandir's questioning."

"What will he do?" she whispered, knowing what Orc questioning involved. She shuddered to think of being healed only to be beaten again.

"Ada will make you a truth draught, and then you will go to sleep. While you are asleep, both he and Mithrandir will enter your mind. They will hear your thoughts and feel your emotions as they learn the truth."

She sighed with relief, then closed her eyes as the tea began to work. The pain ebbed away as sleep overtook her again.

* * *

Two weeks later, Inaria was sitting up in bed and eating a piece of toast while talking with Erestor. Elrond walked in carrying a tray with some sliced fruit, cheese, and lightly roasted venison slices. He sat down with a cup of tea and watched her finish her toast, then placed the tray on her lap. "I have been hearing reports of you not eating enough to keep a sparrow alive…you must eat if you wish to recover."

"I am grateful for what you give me, My Lord…I am just not used to eating much, and certainly not this well." she replied softly.

Elrond looked at her and raised his eyebrow as he reflected on her words. Sensing no deception, he tried a different tactic and smiled at her. "You seem to be in better health and spirits now…would you like to go outside and enjoy some fresh air and sunlight?"

Inaria's eyes came alive and sparkled at the thought of getting out of bed. She nodded her head hopefully at Elrond. He smiled at her, taking satisfaction that his tactic worked so easily with her age. "Excellent. You may go out today, for a little while, if you begin to eat more at your meals and rebuild your strength."

She lowered her head and a blush crept up into her cheeks. "I will try, My Lord." she answered simply and picked up a piece of fruit.

* * *

Elrond and Mithrandir met after lunch and began to plan for Inaria's questioning. Elrond was looking through some books on healing draughts and found three that could be adapted for the interview. With their heads in the books comparing the ingredients and debating dosages, neither noticed the twins enter the study.

Elladan coughed slightly to get their attention, and Elrond jerked his head up in annoyance to have been disturbed. Straightening slowly, he stood and waited for his son to speak. "Ada, we're sorry to interrupt, but we needed to talk to you about Glorfindel."

"What is it, my son?"

"Ada…we…umm…we have noticed that…well…" Elrohir began.

"Well…he seems…to…bear anger…when he is around her…"

"We don't know…but wonder…if he…blames her…for Naneth getting hurt."

"He has never spoken to her or been rude, but…"

"When he is around her…he looks at her as if she is a Balrog."

"She won't eat…or talk…when he is near…and then…"

"She just seems to close down..."

"It's like she fades a little each time he stands watch…"

"We tried to talk about it with him…"

"But he dismissed us, telling us that he couldn't be too careful…"

"Sauron's spies could wear pretty faces…as well as not…"

"I asked him how much spying she could do with a broken hip…"

"And he told 'Dan that 'until he became the Captain of the guard, he should let him decide'…"

" 'What the threats to Imladris were'." Elladan finished.

Elrond and Mithrandir exchanged glances before Elrond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache that he would be doomed with later. He reflected upon his sons' words and thought about his friend. Glorfindel had seemed a bit testier as of late…and Erestor had commented earlier in the week that the more experienced of the guards were posted at the house, instead of the usual rotations of all the guards. He had known his Captain was being careful with heightened security, but now wondered if this was somehow more personal to him.

He looked at his sons and knew that they were feeling more than slightly uncomfortable at sharing their opinion of their friend's behavior. The three were very close and such an admission would feel like a betrayal of their friend. "I appreciate you sharing your concerns and have noted some things as well. I will talk with him after dinner. Thank you, my sons." Both of the twins breathed a sigh of relief and left the study as quietly as they had come in.

Given this new information, Elrond and Mithrandir quickly made their choice for a draught that would keep Inaria conscious, but lightly sedated as they questioned her. Both the wizard and elf lord knew that in order for the truth to come out and be accepted by the remainder of the household…they would have to be present and observe her responses for themselves.

Until then…Elrond dreaded the conversation that he knew he was going to have later.

* * *

Elrond and Mithrander took dinner in the Dining Hall, while the twins ate in the Healing Room that night. After Inaria's progress with sitting on a chaise that afternoon, she was allowed to sit at a table in the evening and eat properly. She smiled as the twins bantered lightly over dinner and noted the excellent spread of food…she also noted that the table was set with spoons only, and the food was such that it didn't require sharpened implements. Not that she could hurt anyone anyway, but she respected their caution and position.

Meanwhile, in the Dining Hall, the Lords were having a verbal sparring match about Inaria and the level of trust that she had been accorded in the Healing Room. Glorfindel insisted that now she was becoming mobile, a guard needed to be placed in the room, rather than outside of the door as he had posted all along. Erestor shook his head and offered that as she recovered, she had been most docile and cooperative – even discussing the complexities of Orc poisons and effective antidotes to combat their effects.

Elrond let this continue for some time before he intervened.

"My friends, I am well aware of the threat that Inaria poses to Imladris…however, Mithrandir and I have sensed no deception or evil from her. We have held off on interrogating her because of her age and injuries; but given your concerns, we both agree that we will interrogate her tomorrow in the healing wing. As Lords in my house, you are both expected to be present for this procedure…but you will remain silent, as the risk of losing her will be great. If we learn that she is indeed a spy, then we will treat her accordingly; but if she is not, I will welcome her as a member of this house and she will be treated with respect as she learns our customs. Is this clear?"

Erestor agreed willingly, but Glorfindel was silent. He looked at his plate, then at Elrond. "My Lord, I am concerned that she is skilled at the art of deception and has been bewitched by Sauron to withstand your questioning. I feel that she is far too pretty and much too enticing to be as innocent as she portrays."

Elrond sat at the table and willed his ire to go down as he listened to his friend share these concerns…He focused on his breathing and met Mithrandir's eyes. _Uh oh…here it comes, Balrog Slayer. _

Mithrandir slammed his fist on the table and looked at Glorfindel much as a parent looks at a disruptive child, except there were daggers steeled behind the gaze that met the Warrior's eyes. In his deadliest, iciest tone, he addressed the Captain of the Guard. "Young Child…do you question the will of the Valar? Do you think that the Lord Elrond and I can not discern truth and innocence from deception and corruption? Is your opinion and trust in our abilities so low that you would seek to question our methods?

I am greatly disappointed in your childish behavior as of late and would encourage you to consider your recent actions and words to the Lord of this House and also the GUEST in his Healing Room. You have behaved abominably towards Inaria with your malicious glares and attitude; and thus, have set her healing and our interrogation time back greatly. Whether she is of evil influence or not…it is not for you to decide. You would do best to remember that she is an abused elfling and Lord Elrond's guest.

You will reflect on this in silence and will not have the utterance of speech until after we conclude our interrogation and pass judgment.DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Glorfindel nodded in shock, and hung his head, accepting his silent fate for the evening. When Mithrandir was satisfied that the Captain had been properly chastised, he excused himself to Lord Elrond and rose from the table. Elrond likewise left and both retreated to the privacy of the study where they both sat chuckling at the Gray Wizard's performance. It was not often that the mighty Balrog Slayer could be silenced so effectively.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear and both Mithrandir and Elrond went to the Healing Wing to greet Inaria. She had just awakened and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when they walked in. Elrond walked over to the apothecary's room and gave him a list of ingredients to assemble into a draught. The apothecary looked at the list, smiled as he began to assemble the items, and then told the Lord that it would be ready in about half an hour.

Returning to Inaria, he settled into a chair beside her bed and prepared her for the questioning that she would face that morning. He told her that this would be a formal inquiry and his Lords would be present, then he described the draught that she would be given and named the effects that she might encounter. Mithrander shared that they would both be entering her mind with theirs and listening to her mental responses. As he spoke, he tested her mental barriers, and found that she did not present any to him. Elrond then related that the procedure would not be painful to her, however, she might experience tremors which could re-open some of her injuries. As they were finishing this discussion, the Lords of Imladris entered the room and sat quietly around her bed. She looked at them and saw that all four of them, even the Lord Glorfindel, smiled at her warmly and greeted her kindly.

The apothecary approached and handed Lord Elrond a plain cup on a tray and smiled. "I added honey to it to mask its taste, My Lord." Elrond took the cup and smiled his appreciation, before sniffing it and handing it to Inaria. When she took the cup, he gently took her other wrist in his hand and rubbed it softly as he felt her pulse.

"You must drink all of this, child. Do not worry if you feel ill…just breathe like I taught you and the effects will pass in a few moments." She took the cup from the Lord Elrond and raised it to her nose, pausing to smell it briefly. It did not smell of any poisons that she knew of, so she drank it quickly and settled back into the pillows on the bed.

The effects set in quickly as she became very nauseous and felt cramping in her stomach. She tried to focus on Lord Elrond, but her vision began to blur and she kept seeing two of him. Finally, her eyes became heavy and she felt she could no longer keep them open… As she closed her eyes, she heard a light buzzing in her ears and everyone's voices sounded so distant.

Elrond frowned slightly as he felt her pulse surge briefly before slowing and weakening as the draught's effects took hold. He had used this draught many times before and had not seen this effect manifest itself. He reviewed the dosage again to be sure that he had calculated it correctly. Mithrandir noticed his concern and mind spoke.

/What troubles you, my friend?/

/Her heart jumped for several seconds as the draught began to take effect. I have never seen this effect before, so I reviewed the dosage to be sure it correct…/

/Do you want to continue this now, or revive her and try later?/

/I think that she will be alright. Her pulse has settled nicely to a proper state…but I will monitor her to be sure./

/Then let us begin./

Elrond addressed the Lords and explained that Inaria was under a deep sedation. Focusing their energies, Elrond and Mithrandir gently probed into Inaria's mind. They found her standing alone in the woods, surrounded by darkness. Guiding her to an earlier time, they gave her an image of her skipping through a field and picking flowers. When she heard them call to her, she ran over to them and smiled. They led her to a bench in her vision and sat down to talk to her.

Elrond began to mentally ask her questions…

_"Inaria, can you hear me?"_

"Yes, Lord Elrond, but you sound so far away."

_"I am close little one. How do you feel?"_

"Mystomach feels funny, but I am well. I like it here (_in the field)._"

_"Is Inaria your real name?"_

(Giggling) "Of course it is…but Mommy called me Nari. Ada always called me Inaria or Goblin."

_"Inaria, how old are you?"_

"I am 49… I think. Ada said I was close to my begetting day so I had to prove myself and pass the trials."

"_Do you know when you were born?"_

"Momma said that I was born on the 18th day of the 7th month…but I never knew whether she used the man's calendar or the elven one."

"_Is your mother adan?"_

"She was, but she's dead now."

"_Is your father an elf?"_

"Yes, but he doesn't want to be."

"_Who is your father?"_

"He likes to be called the Lord High General Lo-Akirin. It's silly though, because I am nearly as tall as he is."

"_Why is he called the 'Lord High General'?"_

"Cause he is one of Sauron's stupid generals…I don't like him…he is always mean and hides behind a stupid cloak…hissing at people."

"_Did you live in Mordor?"_

"I had to after Mommy died…Ada came and got me and told me that I was going to learn how to be a 'sassin...no, that's not right…an assassin. It sounded mean, and I didn't want to…but Ada said I had to."

"_What did you do?"_

"Ada made me kill animals with different weapons, but when he wasn't looking I would try to heal them."

"_Did you like killing?"_

"No…every time I had to kill something I would cry and get sick. Ada would yell at me and call me bad names."

_"What would happen if you didn't kill?"_

"Ada would yell at me and hit me…or if he was really mad, he would let Hzrun- Mo take my shirt off and beat me in front of the orcs."

_"Who was Hzrun-Mo?"_

"He was Ada's Orc-leader. He hated me and tried to kill me a few times, but Ada said he couldn't fight me until the trials."

"_What were the trials?"_

"They were a test to see what the 'sassins learned. I didn't do so good, cause I cheated."

_"Tell me about your trials."_

"Ada said I had to kill a man who owed Sauron tributes, but wouldn't pay. I snuck into his room, but I couldn't kill him. I cheated and killed a goat instead…but Ada knew. When I went back to Ada, I saw the man I was supposed to kill, hanging on the torture bars. Hzrun-Mo was hitting him. (Whispering) Ada was really mad at me and called me really bad names. He tied me to the torture bar and whipped me too – telling me that I was a peredhel disappointment. After the first few times, it didn't hurt anymore…and he got really, really mad at me because I wouldn't cry. He made Hzrun-Mo hold my head…he forced me to…to watch. (Screaming) Ada! Noooooo! Ada, I was the one that was bad…kill me instead. He paid the money. Ada! Adaaaa!"

_"Inaria, you are safe now… Your Ada isn't going to hurt you. Can you feel me holding your hand?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. What happened next?"_

"He cut the man's throat and watched him bleed. It was really messy and smelly and I tried to look away. Ada was mad because I was crying and he ordered Hzrun-Mo to beat me and then take me to the training fields to fight. Hzrun-Mo cut me down and left me to get some of his meaner orcs…and I ran away to the rocks. He was really mad when he saw me running and let his archers fire on me. One of the stinky, black ones got me in the back…but I kept running. I ran for a long time, and sat down to rest when the sun came up…'cause the stupid orcs won't run in the day.

Ada found me later on and told me that I had to return with him. I didn't want to. I wanted Mommy to come back and make things better, but she died. Ada told me I could work in Sauron's stronghold if I didn't want to kill…but I didn't like him…he would make me a slave…and…I knew that he would hurt me worse than Ada ever would.

I thought Ada was going to be really mad at me and hit me again, but he just shook his head. He told me that if I wanted to leave, he wouldn't stop me, but I would have to be his sworn en'my if he ever saw me again. Ada wrapped his cloak around me…He told me to find the elves..."

"_Did your father tell you about Imladris?"_

"No. He only told me to find the elves."

"_How did you find us?"_

"I walked and walked and walked through the rock fields, open fields, and woods. I stayed away from the big man villages, but stopped at the towns to see if they would help me… but the men were mean…then I walked some more and saw a path. I followed it and saw the pretty valley. I saw horses and elves approach and sat down the way Ada taught me to when I was bad on the training field. Then the big elf came up to me. He was grouchy, but he didn't hurt me like I thought he would. Then I came here and Elladon brought me to you.

_"Inaria, were you ever alone with Sauron? Did he ever mind speak with you?"_

"No. He only looked at me when I hid behind Ada's robes. He was really BAD. I didn't like him."

"_I want you to think carefully…has anyone ever said magic words to you or around you?"_

"Mommy used to sing to me and we would make up special words to make the flowers grow…but she stopped whenever Ada came to visit. She said it had to be a se-cret or Ada would be mad."

"_Do you want to see your Ada again?"_

(Whispering) "No…He would try to kill me…he's my en'my now. He doesn't love me anymore. I am bad because I wouldn't kill…He…He…He… (Crying) Oooow, make it stop……Please make it stop! It hurts…hurts…please make it stop…."

* * *

Elrond and Mithrander watched as her vision of a peaceful field shifted to a deep fiery pit surrounded by jagged pinnacles. They saw her clutching her stomach and reached out to hold her as she cried out in pain. Elrond felt the poison in her system and knew that there was nothing that he could do to help her…he had sensed an occasional pain from her, but this poison had completely slipped by his experience. It was a creeper poison that manifested itself in the very end…too late to be treated.

In the Healing Room, the Lords watched as she began to convulse and foam started to come out of her mouth. Elladan jumped up from his seat and ran to her side, placing his hands on her forehead and chest, giving her his energy and trying to calm her.

Elrond looked at his son and shook his head (no). Inaria's eyes snapped open and she screamed in agony, then she fell silent and still. Her heartbeat had stopped and her eyes remained open, reflecting the agony that she endured.

* * *

Back in his mind, Elrond saw Inaria leaving him and Mithrander…falling into the deep pit. She screamed as she was falling, and then the vision changed to a tall elegant hall. He and Mithrandir were standing next to Inaria as Mandos and Manwe approached them.

Manwe looked down at the child and touched her forehead before he addressed her. "Inaria, child…I am Manwe, Lord of the hosts of Valar. I judge you to be innocent of any wrong doing in Middle Earth. You have a pure heart, uncorrupted by the shadow of Evil that your father lives under. I give you a choice to live the life of the Eldar or receive the gift of man and mortality. Because you are so young, I will explain that should you choose mortality, you will go with my brother and never suffer pain again…but if you choose the life of the Eldar, you will return to Imladris and fulfill your destiny. I would give this gift to you as a reward for all that you have patiently endured without succumbing to the darkness."

Inaria looked at the being called Manwe for a moment. "If I chose the Eldar, would I have a real family? Would anyone care about me?"

Manwe looked at Elrond and smiled. "You may tell her, son of Earendil, for she is so young, that I do not feel she fully understands."

Looking at Inaria, Elrond held out his hands to her. "If you would have me, I would like to become your Adar. You would have all of the Lords of Imladris as your family, and you would have a real home in my house. I can not make your decision for you, Little One…but you would be most welcome as my daughter if you chose the life of the Eldar."

Looking at Manwe again, she smiled and made her decision. "Could I really be like Lord Elrond and be an Elf? I would like for him to be my Adar."

"Your heart has made the choice, little Inaria. You will return to the Healing Room in Imladris and you will have no pain. Your Fea and Hroa are now immortal…live your life well."


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Glorfindel sat in silence long after the interrogation was over. He had seen the questioning, but something still nagged at him. He tried to remember, but drew a blank…he only knew that it was something so deep and dark and that it had to do with his former life in Gondolin.

As he reflected on this, he thanked the Valar that he at least had his voice back. In all the years that he had known Mithrandir, he had never seen him that angry or known him to cast a spell in ire. Giving in to his reflections, he realized that he did indeed deserve his punishment…his behavior towards Inaria wasn't something that he should be proud of. After seeing her earlier today, he realized that she really was still a child. He, a Lord of the House of Elrond, let his own anger get in the way of rational thoughts…but what was his anger from?

He thought back to the interrogation. Elrond and Mithrandir assured them that she was truthful in her responses, even to the point of her death, she remained sincere…and her death, that was puzzling. Why would anyone want to poison her in Imladris?

The Apothecary readily admitted to poisoning her…claiming that Sauron's minion didn't deserve to live…but this too, was disturbing. No elf, save for the kin slayers of old, willingly took the life of another elf. He was escorted to the guardhouse for later questioning as Elrond didn't accept his excuse either…

Looking down at Inaria in the oversized bed, he smiled briefly. She was a tall youngling, but she was still dwarfed in the massive bed. Her eyes were closed in a deep sleep…Elrond said that she would sleep for the night and perhaps part of the next day before she woke up. As he stared at her, he noted that she had very fine features – surprising for a peredhel. She retained the Elvish ears, but her musculature was more defined from that of the other ellyth he knew…he wasn't sure if it was from her training, or her human heritage.

* * *

The Apothecary sat in his cell and pondered his fate. The Master would be displeased that he was exposed so soon…but at least he had accomplished his mission and killed the whelp of Lo-Akirin. Her knowledge of the armies of Mordor and Sauron's offenses could be detrimental to the spread of Sauron's power over Middle Earth.

Just the fact that she had escaped Mordor was an insult too great to go unpunished. It showed a weakness that shouldn't have existed in the Dark Realm. From the time of Melkor, as he had been told, the area of Mordor and the great undercaverns were impenetrable. That this little elf could so easily run away was an indicator that their defenses had been slipping over the ages.

And Lo-Akirin. The Lord High General…he was compromised as well. The thought that he would assist his daughter in her escape was so elvish it wasn't even humorous. After the fall of Gondolin and the great battles of the First and Second ages, he would not have expected Lo-Akirin to fall to Elvish emotions and sentiments. He was the great betrayer…and yet he seemed to have a soft spot in his heart for his whelp…but that didn't matter now…surely he would have been put to death for his weakness.

Elrond didn't even have a clue as to the poison that he gave the whelp. It was easy to add in the death powder…it had no smell and the bitter taste was easily masked by the honey. The only hurdle was when she took the drink. She knew of the poison, having been trained to mine it from the dark tunnels…but not even she recognized the taste. He was thankful that it had worked quickly, despite the small dose he had given her… She gave up to her death before she could yield anything dangerous.

_Death, Ah, Yes. Death._ Smiling, the apothecary took a small parchment packet from the pocket of his robe and fingered it slowly. Carefully he turned it over and unwrapped the folds. He looked at the gray powder and contemplated his rewards versus the punishment that would undoubtedly be given to him when the Lords came to interrogate him. The Master had promised him a rebirth when the fall of Man came. He would be his high advisor.

In a swift motion, he brought the powder to his mouth and poured it onto his tongue…reveling in the acrid taste for a moment…and knowing that he would be rewarded for his faithfulness. Swallowing the poison, the apothecary smiled, then settled back on his bed and let the effects take him quickly. _Let Elrond wonder…_

* * *

Inaria slowly opened her eyes and looked about the great room. Things were different now…the light no longer hurt her eyes. She stopped when she saw the counselor sitting in the chair next to her bed. He was reading a book and glanced at her when she tried to sit up.

"You are awake, Little One. How are you feeling?"

"I am tired, but well. How long have I been sleeping?" she wondered aloud.

"It has been nearly two days now." he answered as he stood. Walking to the corner, he grasped a bell pull that would alert Elrond to his new ward's wakefulness.

Elrond walked into the Healing Room a few minutes later carrying a small tray. He nodded to Erestor, who made his exit, and moved to the bed where Inaria lay. Setting the tray on the small table, he turned towards his new foster daughter and took both of her hands in his. "How are you feeling, Inaria?" he asked quietly.

"I am well…just tired. Lord Erestor told me that I have been sleeping for two days."

"You have, indeed. Are you hungry?"

"A little…but my stomach still hurts some."

"Hmm. Are you having any cramping or experiencing nausea?" he asked as peered into her eyes and checked her skin color. He gently pressed her fingernails and noted that they held a bluish gray tinge for a bit longer than they should have.

"No, the pain is more like a dull burning…almost like I ate something that was too spicy."

Elrond nodded and stood up. "I am going to get you a syrup that will settle your stomach, and then you can try to sip some broth and eat some toast." He walked over to a cabinet and took a small bottle from one of the upper shelves. Returning to her bed, he gave her a large spoonful of the yellow liquid and smiled when she made a face.

As she ate, they chatted about small things. When he felt that she was ready, he slowly guided the conversation to her death experience. "Inaria, do you remember what happened to you when you were answering our questions?"

Meeting his gaze, she answered calmly, "I think that I died. I remember a terrible pain and feeling really afraid, then I spoke with…with…someone beautiful. He was so nice and he told me that I had been poisoned…Then he gave me a choice…I chose to come back here and live… when you told me I could be your daughter. Did you really mean it…do you really want me to be…?"

"Yes, iel-nin. I do want to be your Adar. You were totally innocent of any wrongdoing, and I want you to live the life that you should have been given so long ago. It won't be easy with twin brothers and it will take time for the elves to learn to trust you, but I promise you that you will be happy in my house, and you will find a life that you will enjoy. You will also be able to meet your older sister when she returns from visiting with her grandmother.

You met Manwe…the Lord of all the Valar. He gave you a great gift when he offered you your choice; mainly because he saw the innocence in your heart. He has given this choice to me and he will do so for my children, but he does not give this choice to all peredhel. I believe that he gives it only to those of my blood and only for the time that I am in Arda. After that they will either sail with me or become mortal. Inaria, you were not born as a daughter of my blood, but with your choice you became a daughter of my heart. I am very proud of you and am pleased to be your Adar."

She smiled at him and tried to find the right words to offer. Finding none, she just looked at him and told him, "I am happy to be your daughter…but I don't ever want to kill again. That part of me died when I did…"


	4. Miel

Thanks to Virtuella for helping me with this. I am trying to move this story to align more with Canon, and greatly appreciate all of my reader's comments.

* * *

Miel

Inaria settled quietly into life in Imladris, contending with the twins' antics and the elves' mistrust. For the first few months, she dealt with side glances, elves following her, and even little snubs. The twins would come and go – often leaving for days at a time and returning exhausted or with injuries from fighting orcs. The one thing that was constant was the love that they gave her when they were home.

She began her studies with Erestor and painfully learned how to read and write in the Quenyan and Sindarin languages...she loved to learn, but easily grew frustrated with all of the differences. Still, with diligence, she became his best (if not only) pupil. The best part of her studies was spending long, quiet hours in the library away from the curious eyes and whispered conversations of the people of Imladris. She devoured books on history and lore as fast as a pregnant elf could devour sweets.

When Inaria wasn't in the library, she was in the gardens, Healing Rooms or Elrond's study learning about herb lore and various medicaments and treatments. She had a natural ability for healing, and began to explore her skills on small animals around the Last Homely House…often taking in stray rabbits, cats, and even a panther kitten that was separated from its mother.

Elrond was supportive of his new daughter's vocation, but wondered at her choice of pets when she brought the baby panther home. He knew how large this cat would get, but she was convinced that it would become her friend. The residents of the house wondered at Lord Elrond's decision on this matter, but then they remembered the twins' choices of pets many years ago. How big could a little panther get anyway?

Soon, they grew accustomed to seeing the young elf walking about the house and grounds, followed by 'Mielmor' as she had named the kitten…and to its credit, it followed her dutifully and playfully obeyed her commands. The other elf lords accepted the kitten and grew to secretly enjoy its antics; the most favorite being when it would pounce playfully on one of the twins or sneak into their rooms and pull out their leggings or tunics. The only complaints that fell on Elrond's ears were the ones when the kitten would sneak into their rooms and disrupt their work. By far though, Miel's favorite haunt was Inaria's bed or the trees outside of her balcony.

* * *

Spring passed into summer and Inaria had finally been accepted by the majority of the elves. There were still a few that were passively hostile, but since she was learning how to be a Lady and kept to the Homely House, she didn't often come into contact with them. The twins lovingly teased her, grateful for a new sister and victim, now that Arwen had decided to stay on permanently in Lothlorian. Inaria and Miel had filled the gap of loneliness and kept them on their toes when they were home.

Glorfindel had accepted her over time and gave up on having her surveilled. Although he found her innocent and pleasant, he was still uncomfortable on a deep, subconscious level…try as he might, he still could not place his unsettled feelings. It was a niggling little feeling that led back to Gondolin.

At evening meal, shortly before the summer celebration, Elrond announced that he had received a message from Thranduil. The Elven king would arrive in two weeks with Legolas to enjoy the high summer festival. Inaria noted the conversations around the table and listened to the tales that the twins told of Legolas and their adventures. Glorfindel and Erestor sat back with looks of horror on their faces, knowing that they would be the focus of at least one "new" adventure with the "trio."

Inaria was quiet through dinner, and afterwards followed her Adar to his study. Elrond noted that she seemed preoccupied and let her take a few minutes to organize her thoughts. "Ada, do these visitors know about me?" she finally asked quietly.

"They know that I have adopted a daughter and are anxious to meet you, Penneth…What concerns you?"

"I am worried that I will be misjudged for being sired and raised by Lo-Akirin…I have heard that King Thranduil is rather stubborn once he forms an opinion."

"Inaria, you are my daughter now. The Valar have seen fit to bless me and my family with you. You have nothing to worry about Tithen-pen."

Inaria smiled at her father's reassurances, but she still felt unsettled. Thanking him, she kissed him goodnight and retired to her room. She was met at the door by Miel and they went out on the balcony. She took a brush and gently brushed the great cat…relaxing to her throaty purring and admiring her sleek form. Inaria reflected that her kitten had grown large over the past few months, being slightly longer from head to tip of tail, than an elf was tall…but she was still gangly, not yet having become accustomed to her newer, larger form.

Inaria and Miel curled up on the chaise lounge and sat watching the night, feeling the kiss of the cool evening air. The great cat laid her head in her Lady's lap and soon the two fell into a contented sleep. Unbeknownst to either, this night would mark a significant change in their relationship… As Inaria drifted further into sleep, she felt a strong mind caressing hers…

/Lady, can you hear me?/

/Who are you? Where are you?/

/I am here, elfling…next to you./

/Miel? Are you speaking to me or is this my imagination?/

/We are speaking, Lady Nari. One called Vana has given me the gift of understanding. I am to be your companion and guardian./

/You are miel, a great cat…do you have long life as well?/

/My life is tied to yours and your future mate's. I will be your protector and friend as long as you are in Arda…now you must rest, Lady Nari…we have a long day tomorrow./

/Please, do not call me Lady. I am happy to be Nari to you. What are we doing tomorrow?/

/I am going to teach you how to ride on my back./

/You are not yet grown, Miel…I will hurt you./

/Nonsense! You are my elf and I will teach you properly for the fall hunts. Now rest, kitten…we will talk tomorrow./

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly for the elves and they were preparing for the king's arrival. Inaria, not knowing how to help and feeling out of place with all of the regal preparations, escaped to the ridge above the valley to explore the woods for herbs.

Thranduil and his delegation rode comfortably toward Imladris, knowing that they were nearing the hidden valley. He was amazed at the beauty of this land…so unlike the darkness that bordered and encroached upon his own. Elrond chose this location wisely when he created a haven for the many lost souls from the battle of the last great alliance…both he and Legolas had spoken earlier about the size and boundaries of the northern elven realm.

Legolas seemed strangely silent for the past little while and his father leaned over to him. Thranduil asked him quietly, "What bothers you ion-nin?"

"Do you not feel it, Ada? There is something following us."

"Nay son, I do not feel anything following us…nor do I sense evil…but we will watch and see."

They continued their ride in quiet conversation, watching the woods and fields as they passed through them. Legolas sensed and glimpsed a shadow from time to time, but he couldn't see anything definite. Drawing his bow, he nocked an arrow and kept it at the ready, waiting for the shadow again…His patience was rewarded a few seconds later when he perceived the shadow moving at the edge of the wood line. Releasing his arrow, he heard a feral scream. He smiled and turned to his father. "Ada, I think I have solved the problem of what has been following us."

The two rode to the woods and stopped short at what they saw, or more correctly, what they didn't see. They both had heard the sound of a cat – a very large cat when Legolas had loosed his arrow; but instead of finding the animal, they saw only paw prints and light footprints. Both were headed toward the direction of Imladris.

Inaria had heard their approach and urged her friend to limp into the woods. They waited in a tree until the strange elves had disappeared from view, then she and Miel slowly made their way from the woods. "Stupid elf…didn't they have anything better to do than stick arrows into shadows?" she muttered. "A blindfolded orc could have shot better than the pup that shot you, Miel. And what kind of foolish ellon would shoot a cat when it was with an elf? It's not like you were hunting them or anything."

/Relax, Nari. I will be fine…I am just a bit sore right now./

"Ada will have to heal you, this is beyond what I am capable of...but I still want to thrash the young pup that did this to you."

/Nari, please do not be angered. It is over and aside from being sore for a few days, I will be fine. These elves are not like the elves in your pride…they are different. They smell of the forest./

"They must be the delegation that is coming from Mirkwood. I didn't think that they would have arrived so quickly."

/Ai, that would explain the strange scents coming from them…but seriously, I did not sense any malice – only concern. They did not understand that I am your friend…and I don't think that they saw you./

"You defend them well, my friend…Here…let me see your leg." The cat turned at her request and Inaria saw that the arrow had completely pierced the right hindquarter. "I will need to take the arrow out so that you can walk. Can you bear a little more pain if I break the shaft and pull it?"

/Do it, Nari…I will control myself./

With a quick snap and deft tug, Inaria pulled the arrow out as Miel involuntarily gave a high pitched screech and dug her claws into the ground. The great cat stood shaking for a minute, until Inaria placed her hand over the wound and willed some of her energy into her friend. "Ada will need to sew this for you when we get back. Are you strong enough to walk?"

/Yes, Nari…let us go before the others reach Imladris…we can go down the river path./

The two made their way to Imladris and crossed the bridge into the courtyard of the Last Homely House. Miel was limping heavily now and Inaria kept her hand on her friend's head, offering her strength. The guards noted that they had met with difficulty and alerted Glorfindel that the lady was on her way to the Healing Rooms with the great cat.

Elrond looked at his daughter and the cat as they walked into the Healing Rooms. He shook his head, preparing to admonish her, until he noticed the great cat's limp. Sighing, he prepared the work table and listened to Inaria as she related what had happened. As he worked on the cat, he wondered what Thranduil and Legolas had seen and knew that they would be shocked at the turn of events in the northern realm. _It will be an interesting evening…_


	5. Some things never change

Special thanks again to Virtuella. Her honesty and command of the English language is impeccable.

* * *

Some Things Never Change

Inaria stepped out her tub into the waiting towel being held by her maid. She crossed the room to her bed and laid down beside Miel for a few minutes, while the maid pulled several dresses from the wardrobe.

"My Lady, if you don't mind my opinion, I think that the emerald gown will complement your complexion nicely. Your fair skin and light hair will be highlighted with the deep color and the silver trim."

"Thank you, Myrian…I think that this is a good choice. Ada said that the wood elves preferred greens and browns. Can you find a matching ribbon for Miel?"

"Lady Inaria, I don't know if your Adar would appreciate your companion in the Hall of Fire…perhaps we should check with him?"

"Nonsense, Miel will attend with me and she will assume her normal place by the great fireplace. It will surely liven up the festivities tonight."

/If I am good during dinner, can I eat one of the forest elves for dessert?/

Inaria looked at her friend and laughed out loud… "No Miel, you can not partake of Wood elf tonight…"

Inaria looked to Myrian and laughed at the look of horror on the gentle elf's face… "Relax, Min…Miel was only kidding about eating a wood elf…she actually defended one of them shooting her, earlier."

"If you say so, My Lady. Miel will cause quite a stir with the King and Prince…"

"I am counting on it! They deserve to be shaken after shooting at us today." Inaria smiled wickedly for a brief moment…thinking to herself that this would rival some of the pranks of the twins.

/I heard that, Nari. Should I be intimidating?/

/Nay, my friend…just be yourself. Stay by my side or go to the twins until the Wood elves get used to you…Here, let me tie this bow about your neck./

/You look quite fetching for an elf, Nari. The green becomes you./

/As it does you, dear friend. It matches your eyes – almost making them glow./

"Lady Inaria? I hate to disturb your conversation, but it is time to put your hair up. Do you want the traditional braid of Lord Elrond's house or would you like a different arrangement?"

"I think the traditional braid would be fine. Can you weave some ribbon or emeralds into the design?"

"Of course, My Lady…Lord Elrond will be proud to claim you as his daughter this evening…and the ellyn will be wishing for your company." Myrian began to divide Inaria's hair into three parts and started to plait the side tresses into delicate braids. When she finished both sides, she carried them to the crown and began to do an intricate herringbone weave that carried down to Inaria's backside.

Both women were startled when a knock interrupted their conversation. Handing Inaria the incomplete braid, Myrian walked to the door. Opening it slightly, she frowned at the sight of the twins standing before her.

"Myrian, we have come to escort our BEAUTIFUL sister and her LOVELY friend to dinner…are they ready?" Elladan asked sweetly…too sweetly to be sincere.

"Aye, come in Gwanur. Miel and I are nearly ready…I am brushing her tail and placing her last bow…" Inaria called affectionately to her brothers.

"Hello, Pretty Kitty…how are you faring this fine evening?" Elrohir teased as he scruffled the great cat's head. Miel tolerated it for a second, then cuffed him gently with her paw, knocking him over onto the bed.

/I've changed my mind, Nari…how about letting me eat this twin for an appetizer?/

Inaria looked at her brother and then Miel. "You could try… but I fear he would be a little tough around the ears…and you may catch a case of food poisoning."

/Let him leave his tunic and leggings down tonight…I'll show him how pretty of a kitty I can be…/

Elrohir stood up quickly and towered over his little sister… "What did she say, Muinthel?"

"Ro, she was contemplating you as an appetizer and the Wood Elves for dessert." Inaria replied as she dodged his long arms. Elrohir smiled as she danced right into Elladan's arms.

Elladan caught her easily and gave her one of his playful hugs…reaching around her and wrapping both of her arms into his so she couldn't move. "Aye, brother, I think that I have caught a fair maiden…should I tickle her now or torture her after dinner?"

"Later sounds good, my brother…but we should be going or Ada will become irritated." Elrohir responded in a fair imitation of his father's arched eyebrows.

"You always take the fun out of teasing our little sister…Oh well, let's go…are you ready, Gwaleth?"

"Min needs to finish the braid that you brats have partially undone, and Miel needs to have one final brushing. Dan, will you brush her out while Min finishes my hair?"

When the final preparations were done, the three children of Elrond walked into the hall, followed by the black cat. Miel slunk casually behind the elves, sensing the great bond of love and affection that they had for each other. She also felt the apprehension of her kitten at meeting the king and his cub…she smiled inwardly at the great pride that Nari was a part of. Her brothers would protect her from the strange elves if need be…but she could have some fun at their expense…when Nari gave her permission.

The three elves stopped at the head of the stairs and Miel waited patiently until the brothers placed themselves on either side of her elf. She looked down and saw that all of the elves were staring and smiling at her Nari. As the trio made their way down the stairs, she slowly and regally followed them.

Elrond waited and watched as his children descended the stairs into the room. He smiled in admiration of his new daughter…he reflected that it had been fairly easy to get her to wear dresses when she first came, and she was absolutely stunning this evening. The emerald green did more than complement her, it seemed to make her glow in the lighting of the hall. He walked up to his children and offered his arm to the elleth. "You are more than beautiful, iel-nin. Words can not even begin to describe the beauty that I see before me. I think that there will be many ellyn who will vie for your attention tonight."

"Ada, I do not want their attentions. I would much prefer to be with the family this evening…or with Miel by the fireplace…listening to the music after the dinner."

Elrond looked at his daughter for a moment and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Fear not little one, we will be with you…but you must make your greetings to King Thranduil and his son. After this, you and Miel may slip quietly to the corner. Erestor hates these events as much as you do, and I am sure he would be pleased to have your company this evening."

"Thank you, Ada."

As the elf lord and his daughter turned to face the room, a heavy silence descended as all eyes in the room focused not on them, but on the great cat that followed them gracefully. Never having seen such an animal or even being near any animal inside a building, several of the wood elves moved protectively toward their king and surrounded both him and his son.

"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, it my pleasure to introduce my daughter, the Lady Inaria Elrondiel. Regrettably, she was detained earlier in the day."

Thranduil recovering quickly, smiled and stepped forward, gently taking her hand, and kissing the back of it softly. "It is a rare pleasure to meet one so beautiful, My Lady. Would you give me the honor of a dance after dinner?"

"The pleasure is mine, Your Grace. It would be an honor to dance with you this evening."

Legolas gave a small bow and repeated his father's greeting by kissing her hand. "My Lady, I hope that you would also save a dance for me this evening. I fear that if I do not reserve your attention now, I may not be able to gain it later."

"Indeed, Prince Legolas? I would be pleased to offer you a dance this evening…I usually sit by the fireplace with my kitten, Mielmor after dinner. It is very relaxing to bask in the glow of the fire."

Both Legolas and Thranduil followed her gaze to the panther that was sitting patiently behind Elrond and his daughter. Legolas looked at the cat, then at the twins who were trying hard not to smirk or laugh during the stately greeting, when both members of the Greenwood monarchy stared at the large feline. Legolas looked at the elleth and nearly choked when she referenced the beast as a "kitten."

"My Lady, forgive my curiosity," Thranduil began; "but what kind of cat is this, that you would call it a kitten? It is as long as most elves are in height."

"Your Grace, Mielmor is a panther, and she is still a kitten, not even having reached nine months of age yet. I found her when she was only a few weeks old and have raised her myself." Inaria turn her head when she heard her friend whisper in her mind.

/Nari, may I make my acquaintance with the dominant forest elf and his cub?/

Inaria turned her attention back to the royal pair. "King Thranduil, Mielmor wishes to make her introduction to you and your son. Would you be willing to allow this?"

Thranduil's eyes opened slightly in surprise and looked at the lady elf in front of him. "Do you speak with this cat, My Lady?"

"By the grace of the Valar, we share a bond of the mind, Your Grace."

"What do we need to do to be greeted by your kitten?"

"Nothing at all, Your Grace. She has been raised with elves and wishes to make your acquaintance."

"Very well, I would be honored to meet your kitten."

Miel, upon hearing the King's permission, stood gracefully and walked regally toward him and his son. When she was in paw's range, she stopped and bowed her front legs then stood to her full stature and looked up at the pair. Thranduil extended his hand tentatively and reached out to let her smell him. She extended her nose to smell his hand, then sat with a dignified air on her back haunches. Lifting her paw slowly, she gently touched the king's hand as if to shake it.

/What is he waiting for, Nari? I won't eat him or any of his pride…/

/He has never seen a Panther, my friend. He is apprehensive and doesn't know that you won't eat him./

/Would you please tell him that the last elf I ate gave me food poisoning…/

/I don't think that would help, Miel./

/You elves have no sense of humor sometimes…/

"Your Grace, Miel would like to shake your hand. She will be gentle."

Thranduil smiled at the great cat in front of him, and gently took her paw in his hand. He was amazed at the softness of her fur and felt the underlying strength in her muscles. He felt a surge of amazement that he was actually touching so magnificent an animal in friendship.

Legolas tentatively reached out and patted her large head, enjoying the silky feel of her fur on his fingertips. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mielmor. You are truly a beautiful feline." Miel responded to the cub's praise by purring deep in her throat and pushing her head gently up into his hand. She was aware that these elves from the forest were in awe of her, and she could smell fear coming from some of the elves that surrounded the leaders.

Legolas started when he heard the rumble from the cat's throat, and then he realized that she was purring. He grinned to think that so noble a cat could purr like a simple housecat when rubbed behind the ears. A curious thought entered his mind…'did she catch mice as well?' Smiling, he voiced this question playfully.

/No cub, I prefer larger game…a nice tender forest elf might do…as long as he isn't tough between the ears./

Inaria struggled to keep a straight face, but failed miserably as a small chuckle, then a laugh escaped her. "Prince Legolas, if I might…Miel says that she prefers larger game…"

Legolas looked at Inaria struggling to keep her composure…and then he realized that the Lady was desperately trying to refrain from saying something further. He laughed nervously, "Are elves on her menu, My Lady?"

Giving in to her mirth, Inaria responded lightly, "Nay, Your Highness…she prefers venison to Wood elves, finding it more palatable and not as tough around the ears." He stared in shock for a moment, and then joined in her laughter – enjoying the playfulness of the beast and Lord Elrond's daughter.

All of the lords of Imladris watched this greeting with amusement, remembering their first impressions with the panther that was now a resident of the Last Homely House. Elrond smiled and offered Inaria his arm as he watched Thranduil's reaction. "Come, my friends, dinner will be served shortly."

Thranduil returned his attention to Elrond and his daughter and marveled again at her beauty. She was as fair any of the elves... Her beauty was not that of Luthien, but it was such a complement to Elrond's other daughter, Arwen. He was a fortunate elf to have two such lovely daughters grace his house.

Elrond led the way to the table and sat Inaria between Elrohir and Legolas. King Thranduil sat on his right and Elladan took the seat to his left.

Miel walked slowly to the corner and sat on her bed until the servers brought out the food. She watched the elves eat and waited for the servers to bring her a platter of raw venison. As her food arrived, she was aware that the leader of the Wood elves was watching her. Daintily, she picked up a piece of venison with her teeth and placed it between her paws. Gripping it with her claws, she took small, delicate bites – pulling of pieces and chewing them, rather than swallowing them whole.

If Thranduil was amazed that Elrond had allowed the cat into his house, he was truly shocked that this beast was allowed to eat with the elves…it was truly a different atmosphere than his halls. He would never have let such an animal into his caves. His Leaf had a dog when he was an elfling, but the dog was never allowed in the public areas – instead it was kept in the family wing or went outside during the day.

Looking at Elrond, he smiled when he saw the peace on his friend's face. He was eager to hear how life had changed in Imladris, and he was naturally curious as to how Elrond had adopted another daughter. Over the course of the meal, the elves chatted lightly about the upcoming trade meeting and caught up on the news between the two realms. The two twins began to reminisce with Legolas about past pranks, and Inaria sat listening with a growing sense of dread. She looked at Erestor and Glorfindel and smiled when they shared the same look of fear at the young lords' and prince's discussion.

After dinner, Elladan walked to Inaria and escorted her to the divan by the fireplace. He settled near her and began to stroke the great cat about the ears. The musicians began to play some lively numbers and Elrohir walked over to them. Bowing low, he asked, "May I have this dance sister?"

Inaria accepted his arm and accepted his offer with a large smile. "Aye, my brother…but be gentle…I am still learning the steps. You and Elladan haven't practiced much with me lately." She followed his lead onto the floor and began to swing as he started the introductory steps. She felt a lightness and realized that Elrohir had pushed some of his fea into her and helped her maneuver through the tougher routines. He laughed at her when she realized what he was doing... "Don't worry, little sister…your secret is safe with me." When the dance was done, Thranduil walked over and requested her hand for the next dance.

Inaria paired with him for a slow dance and felt his arm surround her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. "Your grace, you are taking a great risk with me…I am afraid I am not very graceful on the dance floor."

"Lady Inaria, please call me Thranduil. Your Adar and I have been friends for over two ages now."

"I will try… Thranduil, but I ask the same favor of you…please call me Inaria or Nari. Ada and the Lords prefer to call me by my given name, but the twins and Miel call me Nari."

"As you wish, Inaria. I will call you by the name that your Adar calls you. Now, if you would like, I will lead and teach you how we do this dance in the Greenwood."

"I would love to learn …do you often teach elleth how to dance?" she asked innocently.

Thranduil laughed, "Nay, little one. I have had only a son, so this will be a pleasure and honor for me… Here…give me your right hand and follow my feet. We will glide to the right for two steps then you will follow me for two steps." As Inaria followed him, he smiled in encouragement and prompted her to slide left for two paces then step backward for two paces. When they finished this combination, Thranduil spun her once, then they repeated the pattern.

Inaria was incredulous at the ease with which she was dancing…"I had no idea that dancing could be such fun. These steps are easy to learn and match the music so well…"

"You learn quickly Inaria…Elrond tells me that you are also learning the healing arts with the same speed. Do you like healing?"

"I do like the challenge of pharmacopia and healing…it seems to be natural…something that I have been able to do since I was a young child. I have practiced on many animals as I grew up, and I am now working with smaller injuries as Ada and the other healers teach me about the different herbs and their uses. Occasionally, Dan and Ro will come to me with minor cuts rather than face up to Ada and have to confess their pranks to him."

Thranduil laughed at Inaria's innocence. The young elleth was refreshingly honest about her life and her passion. "Do you have an ellon that interests you?"

"Nay…Because I have twin brothers now…I am not interested in other ellyn. Ada has told me that I will be someday…but I am still learning about being an elf and getting used to two brothers that have nothing better to do than pull pranks on me."

His curiosity was piqued with her admission, _…but I am still learning about being an elf…_ Thranduil made a mental note to speak with Elrond in the morning…it didn't feel quite right to ask her about this part of her past…she was young and he didn't want to hurt the dear elleth. When the dance ended, he gave her a low bow and thanked her. Inaria smiled and thanked him in return, then she impulsively stretched up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Thranduil was stunned at the innocent gesture…he hadn't seen such joy or happiness in an elleth's eyes for nearly two millennia. He watched her as she walked back to the fireplace and sat down next to her cat. The great beast stretched her head across the elleth's lap and nuzzled her way into getting behind her ears scratched.

For the rest of the night, he spoke with Elrond, noting that Legolas danced with her once and then she returned to the fireplace. She didn't seem enamoured with his son and she didn't fawn over him like other elleth did…she reacted to him more like she did her two brothers. Still, there was hope… With a smile, he realized that Inaria was very young…probably not much over her age of majority.

The two ellyn left the Hall of Fire and made their way to Elrond's study to share a few bottles of Dorwinion vintage. Thranduil expressed his curiosity about Inaria and Elrond settled into the couch to begin her tale. By the time they left the study a few hours later, Thranduil was in a state of shock to think that one so young could endure so much and still have a pure fea. He wondered if she would ever remember or use her training…and he marveled that she was so tall for being a peredhel. He knew that he was tall and perceived her to be smaller, but he had not realized that her height was actually considerable for her Adan half. In the brief time of their acquaintance, he found her to be a joy and was secretly relieved that she had chosen the path of the eldar.

As they entered the Hall of Fire, Elrond stopped him and pointed to the fireplace. Inaria was sitting next to her cat and had fallen asleep by laying partially across the cat's back. Miel looked at both the elves and purred softly, inviting them to come forward. Elrond walked to the cat and picked his daughter up into his arms. Cradling her to his chest, he stood up slowly. "Thank you for watching over her, Miel …you have earned your rest this evening, my friend."

Turning to Thranduil, he excused himself… "Forgive me mellon-nin, I must put this elfling to bed."

Thranduil looked at the tender scene before him. "Nay, Elrond, there is nothing to forgive. Enjoy this time with your daughter…these moments are rare for fathers with grown elflings…I will walk with you to my rooms."

The two elves left the hall and Miel stood up and padded quietly behind them. She followed Elrond into her mistress' room and curled up on the foot of her bed. Elrond undressed Inaria to her chemise and tucked the young one in, much as he had done with Arwen when she was younger and fell asleep at such events. He stood at the side of the bed and reflected…some things never changed over time.


	6. The Tables Turned

My thanks again to Virtuella. I own nothing of Tolkien, but I am having great fun playing with his elves. I promise to return them in good condition.

* * *

The Tables Turned

Inaria awoke to a deep throaty rumble and tried to move in her bed. She began to panic when she found that the blankets held her tight in her sleep position. Gradually, as her sight began to focus, she saw the cause of the great disturbance. Sighing, she smiled as she watched the great cat's sides rise and fall with each deep breath. She eased another sigh of relief… It was only Miel snoring and hogging the bed …again.

Seeing an opportunity for fun, Inaria watched the cat for a moment, then gently tickled her ear hairs. Miel twitched her ear and Inaria stopped momentarily until the black head settled down, then she played again with the silky tufts. Miel reacted as Inaria had predicted and twitched her ears again, but this time – adding a small snort before she settled again. /Be careful kitten, you know not what you will awake if you keep this up./ the silent warning challenged. Inaria struggled not to laugh as she continued her gentle assault; but this time she changed her battle tactics. When the great cat had settled back into a ruffled sleep, Inaria took the end of her hair and gently brushed it over the great black cat's nose.

Miel sniffed the scent of elf and decided that the time had come to return play in kind. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly moved her head as if trying to avoid the irritation. She peeked from the corner of her eye and saw Inaria prepare for another assault. As her hand came forward, Miel stretched her great length and rolled gently onto Nari's midsection, effectively pinning her to the bed. When Nari protested indignantly, Miel looked down into her eyes and yawned nonchalantly. Stretching her paws forward, she placed them on either side of the elf / kitten's head. /Now that you have woke the beast…what shall you do little one? I am not so easily appeased./

"Miel, that's not fair…You're bigger than me!"

/Aye, that's the point. Maybe I'll give you your morning bath./ As she sent the thought, she slowly lapped up the side of Nari's neck and continued up her face into her hairline with her rough tongue.

Inaria struggled to get free and only succeeded in tightening the blankets around her body. "Eww! Yuck! Miel, you're not playing fair! I didn't lap you…Stop it!" she shrieked playfully as the cat's tongue made a second swipe.

/Hmm. You protest as much as a kitten…are you sure that you don't have a little bit of kitten in you…Do you want me to catch you a mouse for breakfast, Little One?/ The great cat teased.

Both cat and elf looked up from their play when they heard the door open quickly and two sleepy elves rush in while a third stood in the hall. For a moment Elladan and Elrohir as well as Legolas stopped in shock to see Inaria being held down by the cat. Miel, taking advantage of the situation purred quietly to show that this was a game, then began to wash the other side of Nari's face in slow, deliberate laps.

"Miel, have your fun now…I promise you retribution in my tub before this is over!" Inaria growled as she continued her struggle.

Elladan seeing the opportunity before him, decided to jump into the fray… "Looks like you have your hands full, Little Sister…Poor Mielmor is finally getting her chance at fun for all of the torments you have visited on her. What was your crime this morning?"

Inaria grimaced at the tone that Elladan used…more than likely, this was going to end up with her having to suffer at everyone's hands before she got out of bed. "I was just admiring her silky fur and raspy tongue brother…perhaps you would like to indulge in it and help me get up?"

/Give up, Nari…I sense that they are playful this morning./

/Never./ she shot back, defiantly.

/As you wish, Little One…Just remember that I gave you the chance…/ And she continued to gently wash Inaria's face and hair, while she held her in place with the giant black paws.

Inaria was tolerating this torment well, swearing revenge mentally, until she felt the covers lifted off of her feet. "Elladan, Elrohir…you had better be helping me up if you are moving the covers." She growled.

"Oh no, Sweet Muinthel…" Elladan began…

"We are just helping to free your feet…." Elrohir continued….

"For tickling!" Legolas chimed in. " I never had a sister, so I need to practice my skills on the first 'Little Sister' I could find."

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT HEED MY WORDS…MUINDOR….YOU… WILL… ALL… PAY!" Inaria howled, as she struggled unsuccessfully. Her three elf tormentors laughed and the great cat yawned as she vowed sweet revenge.

Unbeknownst to all of the younglings and the cat, they had attracted the attention of one Elf Lord and one Elf King. Both of the older elves stood outside of the doorway and watched their grown children play for a few moments.

"Should we help, Elrond?" Thranduil asked softly.

"Aye, Inaria has a sweet disposition…but it may not hold out for much longer…and then there would be no peace for at least a fortnight…She is much like Arwen in this accord." Stepping softly into the room, Elrond allowed Thranduil to move beside him before he coughed distinctly.

Thranduil noted with amusement that they were either being ignored or were not yet noticed, so he resorted to the famed Mirkwood hail. "WHAT is going on here?" he thundered.

Quickly, to his amusement, the three elves climbed, rolled, and fell off the bed to stand up and look sheepishly at their fathers. None having the courage to answer, they just stared at their feet…finding the sight of the wooded floor strangely interesting. Miel looked at the dominant elves and slowly stood on the bed, towering over Inaria. With a final act of defiance, she slowly offered one more lap across Inaria's forehead, then moved off the bed to stand with her partners in crime. While they continued to examine the floor, she sat on her haunches and looked at the dark haired Master elf. He glowered playfully at her, and she shrugged her shoulders before examining one of her paws and began to lick it.

Elrond looked at the elves and the cat and shook his head…the joys of youth. "Who started this?" he asked with a deep timbor.

Inaria gulped and looked at both him and the king. She realized that she was in her sleeping gown and pulled the covers up to a modest height. Seeing that the twins were going to take the blame, she looked at Elrond and interrupted them. "I did, Ada…" she whispered. " I was playing with Miel and El, Ro, and Legolas came in. I am sorry that we disturbed you."

Elrond gaped at this daughter in surprise. Although she was painfully honest, he had not expected this confession from her. "Truly, this was in fun, Iell-nin?" he questioned. "Are you hurt?"

"Aye, Ada, it was in fun…but I guess we took it too far…I am not hurt…I just find that I need a bath."

/But I gave you a bath, Little One./

/Aye, but I am not a cat…I would prefer to have scented oils and soap rather than a raspy tongue for a washcloth./

/As you wish…See if I offer my services again./ the cat pouted playfully.

Thranduil watched this interaction, still amazed at the telepathic link that the two shared. He mock-glared at Legolas momentarily. "I am disappointed that you would engage in this activity, my son. You will apologize to the Lady for your actions."

"But Ada, I wasn't hurting her…I have never had a sister to torment…and she was just so cute…I couldn't resist."

"Legolas…" he warned.

"But Ada, you heard her…it was all in fun and…"

"Legolas…I am not amused, nor will I listen to excuses. Apologize. Now."

"Aye, Ada….Lady Inaria, I humbly offer my deepest apology for taking advantage of your, um, undressed state and predicament. It was unbecoming of me and I seek your forgiveness this day…"

Inaria looked at the golden haired elves and smiled. The King was truly formidable, and the prince acted so much like a recalcitrant elfling…no wonder Miel loved to tease about him…he truly acted like a cub. "I accept your apology with grace, your highness…and warn you that your attentions shall be returned one day…when you and my brothers least expect it." With this, she smiled endearingly to the elves at the foot of her bed, then looked at her father. "Ada, please forgive me for this disruption. I promise to be more circumspect in the future."

Elrond looked at Inaria for a moment, and then at her brothers…all three looked like elflings who had their hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar…and not truly regretting it. He sighed and shook his head. "I accept your apology, Iel. Perhaps your brothers would be as equally responsible…" he invited with a raised eyebrow as he looked toward the twins.

"We are…" Elrohir began.

"Deeply sorry for…" Elladan continued.

"The disruption in the household…" Elrohir offered.

"And we promise that…" both twins committed.

"We will be quieter and more respectful…" Elrohir continued again.

"Should the occasion arise again." Elladan finished smoothly.

Inaria sat in bed and looked at the two in surprise. This was probably the poorest apology she had ever heard them offer and she watched them as they grinned at her then looked toward Legolas. Catching his grin, they looked at Elrond and waited for the dismissal that they knew he would give – just to get rid of them….

Elrond wasn't fooled and fully understood their tactics… "My sons, before I dismiss you, I warn you that retribution from ellyth comes at a high price. You would do well to remember your sister, Arwen. I fear that you have opened a hornet's nest with this act, and I will not be inclined to notice if something, Valar forbid, should happen to you in the near future. Now go and prepare for the break of fast." Looking towards Inaria, he smiled slightly before giving her a final warning… "If they should end up in the healing wing, you will have to do their chores until they are well…consider your actions carefully my daughter…and you, Miel…do you not have a rabbit to chase or a mouse to catch?"

Looking sufficiently chastised, the three ellon left the room quietly before their fathers nodded to each other. Miel, taking her chastisement with disdain, looked at the dominant elves and sniffed before slinking out into the hallway. Both Thranduil and Elrond nodded at Inaria and excused themselves before disappearing into the hall.

"I am not sure, Elrond, but I think that a war to rival the Last Alliance has begun in your household." Thranduil observed.

"Indeed. Didn't you say that Mirkwood was becoming too quiet?" Elrond countered pointedly.

"Don't even think that thought, Elrond…they stay here with you." Thranduil warned with his best "kingly" voice.

Elrond smiled…"I wasn't thinking of them, Thranduil…I was planning a thousand year vacation."


	7. Finding Trouble

Thank you again to Virtuella. You are the greatest!

* * *

Finding Trouble

Inaria sat in the tree watching and waiting quietly. She was barely able to sit still. "Are you sure he is coming, Elrohir?"

"Aye sister, Glorfindel and Legolas are going to meet on the field to practice with the new Mirkwood bows. They should be along in a few minutes."

"Elladan, are you sure you set the trip line so that Legolas will get the honey?"

Elladan sighed before answering. "Inaria, the line is set. Do you have the spiders ready?"

She shuffled a bit in the tree and produced a jar of spiders. Not the biting ones, but the little black, striped ones that were as big as the tip of her pinkie. "Are you sure that we should be doing this? If Ada finds out, we're as good as dead – or at least confined to the stables for a month." She looked at the twins, her brothers, for reinforcement, and they just grinned.

It was good to finally have a partner in crime. Inaria was perfect – no one would suspect her, in all of her dainty elleth ways. It also helped that she was the youngest of the house. Even though she was full grown, everyone still considered her an elfling. Both brothers shared twinspeak for a moment and laughed that even Glorfindel had warmed up to her after a time.

Elrohir heard a faint rustle and looked up to see Miel's black form languishing against an upper branch. He shushed her as Elladan signaled that the target was approaching. The leaves obscured the faces of the approaching ellyn, but their beautiful golden hair was highly visible as the sun glinted off of the highlights.

* * *

Thranduil enjoyed the wooded paths in Imladris. He was grateful when Legolas and Glorfindel asked him to go to the fields to train. It had been years since he had been outside practicing with his son, and he was looking forward to feeling the tension of the bow on his fingertips again.

Glorfindel met him outside on the patio and they left together, but Legolas broke one of the ties in his brace as he put it on. With a quick promise to catch up, he ran back into the homely house and the other two ellyn began the stroll to the field.

"Glorfindel, how many years has it been, my friend, since we have had this opportunity to work out," he asked, shaking his head and trying to remember.

"It was just before Legolas was born, Thranduil. If I remember correctly, you were driving everyone to distraction with baby preparations, and I elf-napped you for an afternoon," Glorfindel laughed.

"Aye, it has been a while, then. Hopefully, I am in a better mood now," Thranduil teased.

"You were, until Legolas had to re…." Glorfindel stopped in mid word, his mouth falling open as he saw Thranduil's face register shock. The great king's mouth dropped open and his hands flew to his hair, as his eyes narrowed dangerously and he began to look up.

Glorfindel also felt the warm sticky mess fall onto his mane, and he briefly wondered which twin he was going to kill first. He looked up and tried to see the culprit but the leaves obscured his view. The honey also drizzled into his face, so he didn't see the final coup that was descending.

Elladan and Elrohir watched the scene below them, thrilled that the royal imp had finally been served justice. Their shoulders began to shake as they struggled to not laugh out loud. Inaria looked at them for her signal and they nodded quickly to her. Spurred on by their eagerness, she quickly overturned the jar of spiders and they floated down to rest atop the gooey messes of the two fair elves. All three of the elves were celebrating their success until they heard the yell, no - roar, of the elves below them.

Inaria's eyes opened wide when she heard the voice of the Mirkwood King. Suddenly, her stomach felt very, very queasy, and a knot developed in her throat. She looked at her brothers and her shock was mirrored in their faces. Elrohir mouthed the word, "Go" and Elladan grabbed her arm as he rose and began to flee from the King's impending wrath. The three elves fled quickly toward the waterfall to regroup and hide from two of the greatest warriors of the first age.

Miel followed slowly behind, and wondered what the dominant wood elf was going to do. His fur was rather sticky and the spiders were trapped fast; even a good bath with her tongue would not clean that mess easily.

* * *

Thranduil looked at the captain and noted the distinct flow of warm honey as it puddled on the golden elf's shoulders. He began to squirm when the spiders floated down and landed in the sweet disaster. _Of all things those two spawn of Mordor could use, they chose Spiders. _As he pondered this and tried to keep the little eight legged critters from his head, he caught the distinct scent of Gardenia. _Elrond's daughter? The little vixen was in on this?_ Growling loudly, he turned and began to stalk back to the house. The trip was made in relative silence, with him glaring at any that dared to stare at him or Glorfindel.

Glorfindel looked at the king and shook his head. There would be much for the twins to do to make amends for this injustice. It was bad enough that he had to endure such childish pranks, but involving Thranduil was certainly the worst possible scenario. If he had his way, those two would be working for the next millennia not only in the stables, but also in the kitchen. _And Spiders? Why would they choose spiders of all things?_


	8. Confessions?

Special thanks and deep appreciation for my dear beta, Virtuella. She is my lifeline as this story develops!

* * *

Confessions?

After a long afternoon at the falls, Inaria finally snuck back into the house – following guiltily on her brothers' heels. Elladan peered around the great marble pillar and motioned for her to follow him. Elrohir followed the other two, keeping Inaria in the center to protect her from any that would see them. Their luck held until they rounded the corner to the family wing. Erestor stepped out from one of the darker alcoves.

Inaria felt her mouth go dry and suddenly her legs didn't want to hold her up any longer. Both Elladan and Elrohir stopped and put their arms around her protectively. Before either could say anything, the old counselor surprised them and smiled while he held a finger up to his lips. Both twins raised their eyebrows simultaneously in perfect imitation of their father, and Inaria froze in shock.

Motioning the trio to him, Erestor led them down the hall – back from the direction that they had come. When they reached his room, he opened the door and waited for them to enter. As he watched them, he was reminded of three elflings having been caught with one of their hands in the proverbial biscuit jar and the other in the honey pot. In any case, they all wore the visage of guilt quite well. When all three entered his room, he waved them to the chairs and collected his thoughts.

"Never before has one of your pranks made it to such an epic proportion," he began, "but you should know that Glorfindel is laying in wait in your room, Elladan. Both King Thranduil and Lord Elrond are in your room, Elrohir, and I am supposed to be waiting in Inaria's room. Now, I am not your task master, but I am curious; whose idea was this?" The stern Noldo folded his arms and waited for one of the three to answer, and stared at Inaria until she finally swallowed nervously.

"It was my idea to use the spiders, Erestor. I thought that it would be funny to see them in Legolas' hair."

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and twinspoke.

_/We can not let her take the blame for this, Dan./_

_/Aye, we can. She is still an elfling, and Ada will just reprimand her. Besides, she has never been in trouble before./_

_/Nay, brother. She has never been in trouble before, and if we keep her reputation above question, she will be the perfect accomplice for later pranks./_

_/Aye, that is sound reasoning. It would be better to support her innocence./ _

Elrohir looked at Erestor and shook his head. "Erestor, both Elladan and I thought of this prank. We enlisted Inaria's aid by threatening to prank her later if she didn't help us; we just didn't think it would go so far. After all, who would have thought that King Thranduil would have been walking to the training fields; usually he stays with Ada and talks about affairs of state."

The counselor looked at the youngest Elrondiel and fixed his sternest glare upon her. "Is this true, Inaria?"

Inaria looked to the imposing counselor, then at her brothers. She noted that her mouth felt as dry as it did when she drank too much of the Dwarvish Ale. She briefly met Erestor's gaze then looked at the floor. "No," she whispered, "it is not. I am equally to blame in this. I was not coerced, I merely wanted revenge on Legolas for teasing me the other morning."

Erestor looked at her and the twins as he listened to their admissions. "Hmm. Honesty really is the best policy. Thank you, Inaria, for telling the truth. I honestly believed that you were waylaid by these two miscreants, and you have learned your lesson. The problem is, how do we absolve you of any guilt when His majesty has identified the scent of your perfume at the scene of the crime?" He glared momentarily at the twins and continued, "I will not absolve either of you from this, as you are both older and hopefully would have known better to engage in such foolery. You will both accept the consequences of your actions as the Lords you were born to be.

Inaria, it would be wise for you to go and work in the kitchens for the rest of the afternoon. I think that the Lady Meriwen would have you cutting herbs in the gardens to prepare for the banquet this evening." Turning back to the twins, he furthered his thoughts. "You will both go to your rooms and face your consequences, while I wait in Inaria's room. Perhaps, if you were asked, you might mention that the last you knew, Inaria was helping the Lady Meriwen in the herb gardens?" Erestor not so subtly hinted at them both.

They both swallowed and nodded in agreement at the counselor's generosity.

Erestor smiled when they agreed and then shocked them further with his next statement. "Long have I lived, and much have I seen; but seeing the Great Balrog Slayer and the Mighty Mirkwood King reduced to growling elflings trying to wash their hair was a sight that I will never forget. It was good to see Glorfindel be the object of a prank, rather than him causing mischief to me; but hearing King Thranduil curse in Dwarvish was even better. Not since the days when the caverns of Mirkwood were dug has he spoken the language of the stunted folk."

Elladan and Elrohir straightened briefly to stretch their muscles, after mucking out the 22nd stall that morning. True to Erestor's warning, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and their Adar had been waiting for them in their rooms; and if any elves were to be driven to kinslaying after the First Age, these three were the closest. Thankfully, the twins were able to maintain Inaria's innocence, but only just; when she had entered the library covered in a light coating of dust and smelling strongly of herbs. Both suspected that the kitchen staff and Erestor had planned her alibi carefully.

Inaria, however, had different plans. She nervously paced her room, agonizing over her decision before slowly creeping out and approaching the King's room. She sighed and looked at her maid before raising her hand and knocking timidly on the great oak door. She waited and exhaled with a sigh of relief when there was no answer before she suddenly froze at the voice that addressed her from the hallway.

"You wish to see me, my lady?" the King's deep baritone queried.

Inaria looked up at the monarch's face. "I, uh," she began nervously, wringing her hands, "I, uh, wanted to talk with you, your majesty, if you, uh, had a, um, a few minutes."

Thranduil looked at her and tried his hardest not to smile. "Indeed, my lady?" he feigned innocence, raising his eyebrow. "Perhaps you would like to come in, rather than carry on such an important conversation in the hallway?" he offered.

"Aye, your majesty. I think, um, no, I know that it would be more appropriate, if, um, it were discussed in private."

Thranduil smiled and opened his door, before bidding the elleth and her maid to enter. When they did, he gestured for the young elf to sit and nodded to the maid. He followed suit and sat in the great leather chair by his fireplace. Patiently, he watched her as she fidgeted in nervousness before he took pity on her and opened the conversation.

"Child, you seem rather nervous. Please relax and share what has caused you so much distress."

Inaria looked at the king with sheer misery and despondence. "Your majesty, I…I am s-s-s-sorry f-f-for what I have d-d-d-one," she cried, hiding her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake as she began to sob. "I…wanted…to …make…L-L-Legolas p-p-pay for teasing meeee, and, and," she hiccupped, "and you weren't s-s-s-supposed to be there. I can't let Elladan and Elrohir take the blame; I, I was at fault, too."

Thranduil leaned forward in surprise. "Lady Inaria, are you telling me that you were part of the prank this morning?"

Fearfully, she glanced at him and nodded, not trusting any more words to come out. Finally, she whispered, "I was, your majesty. Elladan, Elrohir, and Lord Erestor sought to keep me from trouble; but I am just as guilty…I truly am sorry, my lord, and, and will accept whatever punishment you decree."

"Hmm. Indeed this is quite a confession," he began quietly. "Are you always this honest, Little One?"

She looked at him and stared into his vivid, blue eyes. Looking away, she nodded and mumbled, "Aye, your majesty."

Thranduil nodded in acknowledgement, then schooled his face in the 'stern Ada' look that he used when Legolas was growing up. "Penneth, look at me," he commanded. When she did, he stared into her eyes and asked quietly, "Does your Adar know of this?"

He watched as her face grew a few shades paler and she swallowed hard before she shook her head to the negative. "Do you want your Adar to know of this?" he probed gently.

"Nay, your highness," she whispered. "The shame this would bring him would be too much, after all that he has done for me."

"You see this as shameful?"

"Aye, my lord. It could have caused irreparable damage and hard feelings between Imladris and Mirkwood."

"Indeed, Lady Inaria, this could have created tensions between our realms. It is a good thing that Lord Glorfindel and I are used to the pranks of the ellyn; I am extremely surprised, however, that you were a part of this. It was most unladylike and unexpected." He watched as Inaria hung her head and began to wring her hands some more. "It is, however, refreshing to see that you have both courage and integrity to go with your spirit," he continued. He watched as she caught her breath, then smiled slightly to her. "I was once your age, young one, and can appreciate a good prank, and this is why I am not going to require penitence; instead, I am going to demand complicity for retribution to the twins. In fact, Lord Glorfindel and I were discussing various, err, possibilities for them in the immediate future. Given that Lord Erestor attempted to shield you from my wrath, I feel that he also will be the recipient of my personal attention."

Thranduil stood and began to pace for a few minutes to let Inaria adjust to the combined shock that she wasn't going to be punished and she was going to have a chance to prank her brothers. Turning back to her, he smiled with a feral gleam in his eyes. "My lady, where is your great cat?"

"Your highness?" she asked, surprised with his tone.

"Your cat, Miel. Do you know where she is?" he asked patiently.

"Yes, your highness. She is outside in the garden. She usually hunts for a couple of hours, then comes into my room through the balcony," she offered.

He nodded at this information, and then smiled even wider as he asked, "You are training to be a healer, are you not?"

"Yes, your highness. Ada has let me work in the infirmary for several years now; but I don't understand. How is this related to Miel?"

"Ah, penneth, did you really think that you younglings were the only ones to ever devise pranks? Never forget that old age and treachery will always overcome youth and exuberance! Here is what I am planning…"


	9. Accountability

Miel stealthily approached the balcony, her long feline form sinuously sliding from shadow to shadow. She could hear the even breathing of her kitten's litter mates. They both snored lightly when she slipped into their suite. Carefully she slipped to the center of the room and placed her freshly killed snack on the center of the floor. Looking at each of them briefly, she was satisfied that they were still sleeping.

Patiently, she waited for the sound of the Elves' voices to carry up to her. After a few minutes, she heard the Thranduil elf raise his voice to her kitten's father. Responding to her cue, she began to nibble her snack and vocalize her pleasure.

Elladan and Elrohir both woke to a curious noise. The deep, throaty 'hungya, hungya' reverberated not only in their ears, but also along their spines; and then they heard an even more chilling sound. Their father was yelling. He was arguing loudly with someone.

Quickly, they clamored out of their beds and jumped into their breeches. Both ran out of the suite toward their father's study. As they neared the door, they were met by Erestor and Glorfindel. All four halted as they heard Elrond's rich voice boom out.

"Thranduil, you pompous ass, you can not take her!"

"Nonsense, Elrond. I am the one who was grieved. Your little minx dumped spiders in my hair. SPIDERS, you obnoxious Noldor half wit! I will take her to serve in my palace for the next ten years until she learns respect."

"She is too young for this! I will not allow my daughter to be indentured for something as trivial as a messed up hair style. 10 years? 10 years? Have you been in my healing rooms sniffing the mushroom powder, you miserable tree-hugger?"

"Peredhel, I will have my satisfaction! Your daughter and her cat will come to Mirkwood when we leave on the morrow! I will see her suitably accommodated, but she will atone for her devious behavior."

"Thranduil, you may be a King in Mirkwood, but I am the Lord of this Realm. You and your arrogant royal backside will not take my daughter for the next ten years! I do not care if all of Arda falls to ruin and the Final Song is sung, Inaria will not be a servant to any elf."

For a brief moment the four eavesdropping elves did not hear anything. Erestor, straightening up and gathering his dignity, slowly cracked the door in time to hear Thranduil lower his voice to a new and ominous level.

"If this is how you truly feel, Elrond, then I will give you a choice. You can send one of your sons to serve in her stead for the next fifty years. It is my right to demand this. What is your choice, Eärendilion?"

* * *

Inaria sat in her father's chair, watching the display between the mighty king and her father. She tried hard not to snicker when both fathers inclined their ears toward the door, listening as the twins arrived.

After her confession, Thranduil escorted her to Elrond's study and the two leaders conspired to prank the elflings. It felt like the times of old when they as elflings used to prank their fathers. Aye, the elflings would learn that being old did not mean forgetting how to have fun. Inaria sat in amazement as they plotted, and offered a few ideas of her own.

Thus, when she saw the door being cracked open, she began to sob. "Stop Ada, please stop arguing. Ada, I will go to Mirkwood. Marrying Legolas is the least I can do to fix this disaster. He is attractive – and there are worse fates. Perhaps I will even grow to love him in time."

Elrond, picking up her cue, added, "Nay child, I will not force this or ask it of you."

Sniffing, she interrupted, "It is my duty, Ada." Slowly she walked over to Thranduil and knelt. "Your highness, I accept your leadership and guidance. I will go with you on the morrow. Please let there be good relations between our peoples."

As Thranduil placed his hands on her head, he was interrupted as the door crashed open.

Elladan and Elrohir fell into the room and yelled, "Nay Inaria. Ada, we will go. Do not let her do this. It was our prank. Please Ada, let us take this punishment."

Glorfindel winked at Elrond as he followed behind the twins and Erestor.

Looking at the twins, Thranduil shook his head in the negative. "It is her decision." He turned his attention back to Inaria and continued regally, "I accept your obeisance, Inaria. You will be fairly treated as my daughter. Go now to prepare."

The twins stood in stony silence as they watched their sister submit to the forest king. They looked to their father and saw the set of his jaw as he accepted her decision.

Quietly, Elrond nodded his head in acquiescence. "I will make the announcement at dinner, Inaria. Glorfindel, would you and Erestor remain to help plan for the trip?" When they nodded their agreement, Elrond turned toward his sons. "Elladan, Elrohir, you will both remove yourselves from my study. We will speak later," he dismissed.


End file.
